<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretive by Milksettos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121907">Secretive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos'>Milksettos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Age Regression Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Connor is embarrassed, Gen, Little! Connor, Zoe is supportive, mentions of weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe walks in on Connor well he's regressed and asks for an explanation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor Murphy &amp; Zoe Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Age Regression Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor never let anyone in his room. He didn’t want anyone to know his secrets, which were vividly given away with his décor. There were childish drawings hung wonkily all over the walls as well as stickers stuck everywhere, the bed was covered in stuffed animals, there was toys, crayons and markers scattered over the floor, most of his closest consisted of secret clothing choices that no one even knew he had ; stuff like onesies, skirts, dresses, thigh highs most of which still fitting his overall dark aesthetic, and his bedside drawer held all his pacifiers and sippy cups, as well as his weed but that was a whole other story, of course if he wanted to he could clean this mess and hide everything so no one could find out if they walked in, but no one ever did come in. so there was no point in his eyes. </p><p>he sat on his bed lazily in a simple black T-shirt, skirt and cat thigh highs with a purple pacifier in his mouth, and picked up a black alpaca plushie that he had bought for himself online, he had named it Ash and it was his favorite of his collection, he snuggled Ash close and pulled the dark colored covers over himself he just laid there and relaxed almost falling asleep, that is until he heard a familiar voice </p><p>“Connor it’s time for- woah” it was Zoe. </p><p>she didn’t even knock like she normally did, she had never full on come into the boys room before. Connor froze keeping himself faced away from his younger sibling, it was quite an awkward situation. He flinched as he heard the door close. </p><p>“Connor, do you wanna talk about this or-” he had thought she left.</p><p> He took the pacifier out of his mouth and set Ash down sitting up and turning around “no not really” he said, his face red.</p><p>Zoe looked around the room again “well I’d like an explanation” she said slowly.</p><p> Connor growled lightly under his breath and sighed “I-i regress to a younger age to help cope” he mumbled looking down. Zoe nodded slowly “do mom and dad know?” “of course not, they know nothing about me!” he snapped “oh… right… well uh it’s dinner time so if you wanna eat you might wanna come down” Connor nodded standing up “y...you won’t tell right, Zo?” he asked fiddling with his thumbs “of course not” Zoe sighed “if you give me some of your devils lettuce” “brat…” Connor mumbled but agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>